Wizard-ish
by Mmackoff
Summary: 16 Year old Michael Davis doesn't have a magical core, but that doesn't mean that he's not a wizard, but doesn't that contradict itself? Not exactly. Watch as he meets our favorite characters, falls in love, and becomes a member of the Department of Mysteries? What?
1. A whole new life

My day so far had started out normal. I had a pretty average day in school, my English teacher handed back our finals, and I was surprised to see the 79 that I had gotten. The same as Jose Abreu's number for my favorite Baseball team, the Chicago White Sox. That's where I live by the way, in a small apartment building in Chicago. As I was saying, my day, yes. Band went well, because we were outside and the weather was just perfect.

After the school day ended, I was hanging out in the band room with my friends Chris and Chance, when all of a sudden I heard a small tapping on the outside door, and when I looked around and saw a regal looking owl flapping its wings, seeming like it wanted to come in.

"Would you look at that, it's like something out of Harry Potter" Chris said as he went to open the door.

As soon as the door opened, the owl flew through it, and headed straight towards me. As it landed on my shoulder it stuck out its leg, and I could see a letter tied to it with a red ribbon.

I untied the letter, and the owl flew off.

"Mr. Michael Davis" I said, reading the front to myself while greatly questioning my sanity.

"Well, open it" said Chance, reminding me that I'm not the only one who can see it, and therefore not mentally insane.

I opened the letter and started reading

Department of Mysteries

Ministry of Magic

London

Dear Mr. Davis,

It has come to our attention of a prophecy that has you listed as one who fits the terms of who it could could come to fill it. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, this department takes prophecy very seriously, so your presence is required tomorrow at 10:00 am at entrance to the department to be escorted to the formal reading of the prophecy.

Sincerely

-The Unspeakables

P.S. - Hello Mr. Davis, I am aware how confused you must be being unaware of your heritage up until today, we don't know what MACUSA is doing, keeping you unaware for this long, the second sheet of paper is a portkey to the department, it is scheduled to leave an hour before the meeting starts so that everything can be explained to you. Also you are expected to bring an adult with you because you have yet to reach your 17th birthday.

"What do you think?" I asked Chris who was reading over my shoulder

"It's either a joke or it is real, He said something about a portkey, and I think that if it works, and you go to england from here, then it's definitely not a joke."

I couldn't really argue with that logic, but also I was having some inner confusion on what the unspeakable meant about this heritage of mine. I couldn't be a wizard, because I'd never done any accidental magic, and at 16, I'm sure that there were plenty of chances for accidental magic to occur.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got home I showed the letter to my mom, and asked her if she would go with me, as it was clear that I must bring an adult with me. Against all odds she agreed, and that found us, tired at 3:00 in the morning waiting to see if the portkey would work or if we had stayed up for nothing.

As the clock hit 3, I felt a weird hook behind my navel, and then felt like I was being pulled through a long tube, and finally, after forever, I find myself sprawled across a cold tile floor, in a small room, right next to an elevator, my mom standing right beside me

"How are you still standing?" I asked my mom.

"There is a lot of things that you don't know about me" was her cryptic reply.

Before I could reply, the elevator dinged, an a man in a weird cloak kind of thing stepped out

"Hello, Agent Sigma, it's a pleasure to see you back in the country." he told to my mom.

"Hello Director Croaker, I've been wondering when you'd send my son his letter, it seems like MACUSA is not functioning in all of their duties, and Michael should have gotten one from them at least 3 years ago."

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked, not knowing how my mom could have had any connections with this british wizard.

The wizard was the one who answered me,

"Mr. Davis, I am Director Saul Croaker of the Department of Mysteries. Your mother, has been working for the Department over in America for some time now. Although you must have figured out that you and your family aren't wizards, but your family has always had an essential part in our society, and the department. We were unable to contact you about this because you lived in America, and MACUSA will be fined by the ICW for not informing of you this duty. The prophecy that was given finally gave us the jurisdiction to contact you and inform you about the wizarding world, which you probably know about because of those books that Ms. Rowling has published."

"Wait, according to the books, shouldn't that be a breech in the Statute of Secrecy?" I asked

"It nearly was. She convinced the ICW that the muggles will take it as a work of fiction and won't believe any of its contents."

"That's ingenious"

"Yes, well, let's head in, I'll show you to my office."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Inside the Director's office**

Once we made it into the director's office, he made me take retinal and fingerprint scans, as well as having my picture taken. A badge with the picture was then presented to me.

"This is your official Department of Mysteries Agent badge. From now on, you will be known as Agent X. The badge is connected to your fingerprint and eye scans, and you will need to provide both when entering the department."

"Why am I now an agent, can you tell me what's happening?" I asked, still not knowing what my place in the wizarding world was

"Well, that would we be good to know" the Director chuckled. "To put it simply, you are not a wizard, in the fact that you cannot channel magic freely, but you are, in the connection your soul has to the mortal plane. It's one of the obscure parts of differentiating a wizard from a muggle. The soul has a different connection in muggles and wizards. In wizards, the connection is deep, where the soul is connected to the leylines and magic in the earth. Although this is not what gives us the ability to do magic, that's the magical core, It does however account for our extended lives, because of the deeper connection to the earth. You, are an anomaly. have no magical core, but that deeper connection to the earth is there. The opposite of a squib, who have cores, but not the deeper connection. What you and your family have, should not be possible, as without a magical core the connection should be unstable, and eventually become the same as normal muggles, but your and your Mom's soul's are stable even with the deeper connection."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in. So what you are saying is that I can't do magic, but I'm somehow able to get some of the benefits of being a wizard?"

"Essentially. This is what enables us to tell you about the wizarding world without breaking the statute, because you aren't exactly a muggle."

"So, why make me an Agent?"

"Because agents like you and your mom are invaluable. Wizards will think that you are muggles, and will usually let things slip, thinking that you don't know what they're saying." He then continued saying, "but we have a different job for you. You will be working on the cases in the hall of death, as a pilot on the project. Your lack of a magical core makes you the perfect candidate for this as your lack of magic will help mitigate any risk in the case."

"Does that have anything to do with the veil?" I asked

"It has everything to do with the veil Mr. Davis. The veil is the biggest mystery in the Department, and the whole ministry. It is a little known fact, but back when the ministry was being created, it was built around the veil which had been around from before then."

He then continued with,

"The only thing we know about the veil is that it does not have to do with soul magic like initially thought. We did some experiments with criminals, after the defeat of You-Know-Who, and figured out that the veil cuts of the connection between the magical core and the body, thus killing the wizard instantly. You, not having a magical core seen like a safe option to study it, and figure out the details, and other things about it."

"What about school on monday?" I asked, interested about life in the wizarding world, but also not wanting to give up my life back in Chicago. It was my mom that answered.

"That is simple, Magic can take you off of the school's system, and everyone will go on without you."

"What! You are just going to let all of my friends forget about me?"

"No, they will just continue on in life while you are in England. They will not forget about you. They will have to forget about the letter though. You can still text them, and they will text you. They will think that your mom Got a new job over here in England."

"Thanks mom, I don't know what I would do if my friends forgot about me, I guess them having to for get the letter is a small price to pay."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After my initiation into the department, we walked down the main hall and into the hall of prophecy.

"How do find your way around this place?" I asked, wanting to know since I apparently now work here

"You will be provided a map so you can find your way" the Director answered.

Once we walked into the room, we were directed through a series of aisles until we stopped by another man

"Hey Director. Who is the new kid?"

"Hello Mr. Potter, these are Agents Sigma" he pointed to my mom, "and X", he said pointing to me

I was fanboying so much inside. This was him. THE Harry Potter. Defeater of Voldemort, The Boy-Who-Lived. … Oh My God.

"Hey" I said trying to sound cool like what I imagined the persona of "Agent X" to be, hoping that my inside feelings didn't show on my face.

Harry started to chuckle.

"Is this the new Agent that I will be working with?" he asked

"Yes, Mr. Davis, meet Harry Potter, Defeater of Voldemort, loving husband and father of some of the cutest children ever, if I do say so myself" Director Croaker said in a manner that was different from anything I'd heard from him yet today.

"I'd have to agree with that Director" Harry said. "You'll meet them later" He then said to me.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You hadn't told him yet Director" Harry asked

"I only had the time to get him registered and about his soul which is an anomaly.

"Ok" Harry said to me "So since there is still a whole summer before Hogwarts starts up again, and your mum has to go home, and you need to get a jump on your training, you will be staying with me and My family. You will officially be my apprentice, and I'm sorry, but you will probably be in the news. When Hogwarts starts back up, since I am now the Defence teacher, You will be coming there with me."

I hadn't even considered getting to go to Hogwarts. And getting to spend some time with Harry's kids sounded great. I'd always wanted a younger siblings so I hoped that these kids would just be awesome.

"Why am I going to be your apprentice if you already have a full time job teaching?"

"Because I am the only one who knows how to teach you what you need to know." he said. "How old are you exactly?"

"Im 16" I answered

Before we could continue, Director Croaker interrupted,

"Let's hear what this prophecy says, and then you two can get more acquainted after."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This is my first story, Any constructive feedback is helpful


	2. Meeting the family

We all gathered around the small ball in front of us. The Director asked me to take it, and when I did, it started to play the prophecy. It said,

 _The beginning is upon us…_

 _The omen of death will be awoken…_

 _He who will harness fate will go through trials of love and greed…_

 _A burden to big for one person alone…_

 _Rising or falling with each tide…_

 _The beginning is upon us…_

"Of course it would be vague" my mom said

"It might be about Michael here, his new job might make him the "omen of death," and we can basically confirm that because he was called in to hear the prophecy" Added Harry

"I like the way you think, not many wizards have that much common sense" Director Croaker said, making me think of how Dumbledore put a 3 headed dog behind a door that could be unlocked by first years and told a bunch of teens to not try and find it.

"Well, that's what we came here for" Harry said, "let's get going, we can let you take a nap before dinner, you're probably tired because you had to be up so late to catch the portkey."

"Thanks, I really need the sleep" I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While we walked back to the director's office, to say goodbye to my mom, there was one thing that was nagging at my thoughts. The prophecy had said something about 'the beginning', and not knowing what that referred to was killing me on the inside. I had so many questions in my head, like 'why did the prophecy say 'beginning' instead of 'end'?', 'is that a good thing?' and most importantly, 'what has my life become'

When we got back to the office, I gave my mom a big hug, and before she left, the director gave her a chest that he said would fit all of my stuff, but was also a portkey to what would be my room at Harry's house, and he told her to try and send my stuff over as soon as possible so I'd at least have a pair of clean clothes tomorrow.

"And this is for you." he said to harry, handing him a glass jar with what looked like a single hair in it, "I trust you know what to do with it, Ollivander can make it, no need to go to that far down Knockturn Alley."

Harry stared at it for a second, and then realization hit him like a bus.

"Oh, that is genius. With him it will work because he doesn't have,"

"My thoughts exactly. Why don't you two head home and you can explain everything in the morning."

"Good Idea" I said, yawning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We then portkeyed straight to my room in Harry's house.

"So, before you pass out, this is your room, the room at the end of the hall is me and my wife's, the room next to the stairs is the bathroom, and the others are for my kids and godkid. Teddy is 19 now, and is out of school, James will be a third year, and Albus will be a first year. Lily will be starting in 2 years, and just so you know has an unlimited amount of energy. I have a feeling that she'll be the first one you meet later today."

After Harry left the room, I was asleep as my head hit the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to find another pair of emerald green ones staring back at me.

"Who are you" the girl asked, jumping up on the bed

"I'm Michael, I'm your father's new apprentice, and that must make you Lily" I answered.

"Yep, that's me, why were you asleep, the sun is still up? I've been waiting foreeeeeeever for you to wake up, ever since daddy told me there was someone new in the house."

"Well, I came from America, where 3:00 in the morning there is 9:00 in the morning here, so I had to stay up all night to catch my portkey, so I was very tired. I'm up now, would you like to show me around?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go," she said, practically dragging me out the door.

"So, the second floor here is basically just bedrooms, and the bathroom there" She said pointing to the door next to stairs. "This one is Teddy's room" She said pointing to the door next to mine. "But he's never here anymore. I think he got himself some foreign girlfriend." Pointing to the door across from Teddy's, "That one is James's, he spends more time at Uncle George's house with Fred and Roxie." she sounded somewhat bitter at that. "The one next to Teddy's is Al's." she said, opening the door. Inside, Al was there, laying on his bed, staring up to the ceiling. "Al, This is Michael, Dad's new apprentice. What are you doing?"

"I'm counting the minutes until we go to the Alley tomorrow, I can't wait to get a wand."

"Soooooo lucky" Lily said, "I still have to wait two years."

"This day has felt like 2 years" Albus said. "Hey Michael, I'll see you around"

"Hey Al, see you later" I said.

Exiting the room, Lily then took me into her room which was next to James's, and across from Albus's.

"This one's mine. She said, as I was assaulted with a multitude of pink.

"Your room is lovely" I said, trying to appease the 9 year old.

"Yep" she said. As an idea struck her. "You need to see the fairies!" She said, and again dragged me out the door and down the stars, and out into the backyard.

Outside, there was a beautiful little garden, with a fountain in the middle, and there were little blurs zipping around.

I stood in the door, as Lily ran out and started chasing the fairies.

After a while, Lily came up to me, kind of out of breath, and said to me, "Daddy tells me that catching a fairy is good luck, but only if you let it go after."

"Your dad is a smart man." I said, going out in to the garden and sitting on the bench near the fountain. I put my hand up, and one of the fairies, came and landed on it, and before long, it seemed like all the fairies had landed on or near me.

"Wow," Lily said. "I've never seen them like this with someone new."

"Here, sit next to me," I told her. Once she sat down, I said, "hold out your hand, like this," showing her the motion, she copied it, and I gave a little push to the fairy who first landed on my hand, who floated over into Lily's hand.

"Wow" She said again, " I've never been this close to one of the fairies before, she's beautiful."

"Be careful," I told her, "you don't want to frighten her away"

As Lily was admiring her fairy. one of the other fairies came up to my ear, and said, "Thank you for getting her to have a calm approach to us. Although, we will miss the extra exercise that she gave us, We sensed your pure heart when you approached, we are not usually this kind." A fierce look on her face. "You have our trust, something not given easily, something that will be useful, but also something easily destroyed."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As we were about done meeting the Potter Fairies, Harry stuck his head out the back door, and said,

"Hey there guys, it's, almost time for dinner, why don't you come inside, and help."

At this point, Harry saw the fairies, that had landed on me, and the one in Lily's hands.

His mouth dropped open

"How did you get them to come to you?" he said, after his shock wore off.

"I just held out my hands, and she," I pointed to the one in Lily's hands, "Flew right to me. I assume by your reaction that this is the first time that this happened." I said, wondering why they had decided to trust me, if they had lived at the Potters for so long, and I just got here.

"Can you guys stay right there, while I get my camera" Harry asked,

"I thought you want to get us inside for dinner," Lily said jokingly.

Once Harry had gotten a picture of us in the fairy garden, we went inside, one of the the fairy in Lily's hand, flying into my shirt pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked it quietly

"Staying with you, what else does it look like?" she said. "My name is Sky"

"Well, Sky, It's nice to meet you," I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

During dinner, Which James had returned from the George Weasley household, the main talk was about the encounter we had with the fairies. I got to meet Ginny, who was a really kind and amazing woman, and a really good cook. Eventually, the discussion moved on to tomorrow, and the outing to Diagon Alley, which went back to fairies, when Sky popped out of my shirt pocket to take a bite of my meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back up in my room, which I figured out was the only room in the house I could use my phone, because of a rune scheme placed on the door, I called my mom to tell her about my day.

"Hey, mom, how was your day?"

"It was good, the obliviators also hit your dad, who thinks you are at a summer orientation for a British boarding school."

"That's great, I was wondering about what we'd have to tell him."

"How's The Potter's house?"

"It's been great, Lily is just a bundle of energy, but to cute to say no to. Al is really excited to get his stuff for his first year tomorrow. I don't know much about James, He's a prankster, but I think he respects me after what happened today, which he called 'the perfect prank' tonight at dinner"

"What happened?"

"Well, Lily took me out to the backyard of the house, where there are a bunch of Fairies that fly about. I watched her chase them for a little bit and then when I went outside, they sort of came to me. Apparently this is the first time something like this has happened with them. One of them even decided to be my companion. Her name is Sky, and she fits comfortably in my shirt pocket."

"Wow, you're already something special."

" I guess, I gotta go mom, I'm pretty tired."

"Ok, talk to you soon"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A little after I had hung up the phone with my mom, Harry came into my room.

"I thought that since we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I'd tell you what you have to know, as well as another thing that will make you unique with our trip to Ollivanders."

"Ollivanders, do you mean I'm getting a wand? I thought I couldn't use magic"

"Well, like the director said, your case is special. Do you remember the glass jar that he gave me?"

"Yea, with the sparkly hair in it right?"

"Right, well, that hair is a nundu tail hair. Very hard to come by, and this will be the first one ever to be used in a wand. Nundu hair has a unique magical quality that makes it unsuitable for wands, but in your case, it's perfect. Nundu hair pulls magic from the earth instead of the magical core, and the reason why is a big subject for magical researchers. The reason that this doesn't work for wizards, is that these wands would essentially block the magical core, which, trust me, is not good for a wizard."

"So, what you are saying is that since I don't have a magical core, it won't kill me?"

"Basically, and since your weird soul connection, it will still produce magic, and all of the 'the wand chooses the wizard' crap doesn't apply because you have no magical core for the wand to judge. All soul magic you attempt will feel easier to cast, because the wand is an extension of the connection your soul is to the earth, but the only downside is that, depending on where you are, and how close to leylines, the magic you use will be more or less powerful, so don't get used to all the powerful magic you will be able to do at Hogwarts, where 2 leylines meet, because that power won't be replicated almost anywhere else.

"I'll try sir" I said, laughing.

At that, Harry left my room, letting me sleep, although it took longer than it should have because of my newfound excitement of the prospect of getting a wand tomorrow.


	3. A Trip to the Alley

The next morning, I came downstairs to hear Ginny reprimanding Al on how fast he was eating his breakfast.

"How fast you eat doesn't affect when we leave to the alley. I know you're excited, I was too when I was your age, but I don't want my baby to choke on his breakfast!"

"Mum! Why do you have to keep calling me your baby? I'm going to Hogwarts soon, I'm practically grown up!"

"You will still be my baby, even when you're 100 years old"

"I bet everyone else's mums don't call their kids their baby, besides, isn't that Lily's role, she is the youngest after all."

"You'd be surprised. At how the other mom's act. Aunt Hermione is worse than me."

"Nobody can be worse than you" Al said, still trying to shove cereal into his mouth.

Harry chose that moment to come downstairs.

"Your mom loves you, and you are lucky you can see her in the evenings at Hogwarts. Most kids can only talk to their parents via owl."

"Yes dad, you've told me this 100 times already."

"Because it's true, and that you should be thanking Merlin for your luck."

"UGGGH"

"Now, Why don't you go and wake your brother up, and remind him that he has to come with us to get his stuff too."

"Ok Dad" Al said, with a mischievous glint in his eye, and bounded up the stairs.

After that conversation, I was handed my own plate of pancakes, and started eating, only then realizing how hungry I was. Sky flew down to my plate and started eating some, which I couldn't try to stop her, because it just didn't feel right to.

Unfortunately when Lily came downstairs, and saw Sky eating my pancakes, she took a fork from the kitchen and started eating the pancake that I had just cut.

"Hey" I said. "That's my breakfast"

"Well, she was eating it." Lily said, pointing at Sky.

"She takes a lot smaller bites than you do though." I reasoned.

Ginny then appeared with another plate of pancakes for Lily, saving my food from going anywhere except my stomach.

I was wrong.

The first thing that Lily did after cutting her own pancakes was to take another piece off of my plate.

"HEY, you have your own you know!"

"Your face!" She said, pointing at me, dissolving in a whole bunch of giggles.

"Lily, Eat your own food, not Michael's." Ginny said, admonishing her child.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter" I said, and then thankfully was able to consume the rest of my meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we were already, and after a quick misunderstanding between Al and James, Apparently to wake James up, Al had jumped on him, which he didn't take kindly to, we were ready to go to Diagon Alley.

Before we left, Harry pulled me aside, and told me,

"Remember, do not tell anyone your name. You are now Agent X of the Unspeakables. Your agent card is like a magical debit card, so the department will pay for your things, although they have someone that goes through all of the purchases, so only use it for stuff you need. Although don't worry about today. I can justify any purchases you make.

Not long after, I realized that I hate magical travel. Ok, not so much the traveling part, but the end. I hit my head on the floor coming out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. I was one of the first ones through, so only James and Al saw me, and had quite a laugh at my embarrassment. Once we all were through, after a quick hello to Hannah Longbottom, the inkeep, we went into the back, and harry tapped the pattern on the wall, and the bricks folded in on themselves to create an arch letting us in the alley.

It was Magical. Yes, pun intended. But really, it was awesome, seeing so many pairs of robes shopping up and down the cobblestone street, and seeing Gringotts in the distance, was just marvelous.

After Lily insisted on getting a ride on my shoulders, we walked down the path. As we walked, we got stares, reminding me that my new teacher is actually super famous.

Our first stop of the day was Gringotts. As we walked in, Harry went up to a free goblin teller, and He, Ginny, Al, and James got on a cart going to their vaults. Lily and I had to stay because I, not being a Potter, wasn't allowed in the vault, and Lily told me of her motion sickness from the cart ride, so she had decided to stay with me in the lobby.

As we waited, I took in all of the glory of the lobby. The 3 massive chandeliers, dangling crystals of glass, All the hustle and bustle of the goblins, and the excellent tile work on the floors. As I was admiring, a goblin came over to me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? Do you have business with the bank or not?"

In response, I pulled out my agent badge and answered, "I am Agent X of the Department of Mysteries, I am waiting for my Guardian, Harry Potter to come back from his family vault which I am not allowed into. This is his daughter Lily."

"You will be allowed to stay Agent. Consider yourself lucky."

As the goblin walked off, a quartet of redheads entered the bank. Lily noticed them, and I had to restrain her from running to meet them.

"But Michael, It's Uncle George and Aunt Angie." Lily said.

"And running in Gringotts could be seen as you trying to steal money" I told her.

"Oh" was all she said before rising her hands above her head and waving them, causing the Weasleys to notice her, and start walking towards us.

"Hello Little Prankster" George said to Lily, "Who is this you're with?"

I was the one who answered, cutting Lily off, "I can't say my name in public, but I am Agent X of the Unspeakables, I am Harry's new apprentice. You'll find the other info out later."

"Wow" George looked shocked. "You are really young, I'd say just 17."

"16" I answered "I'm actually new to the wizarding world."

"Only 16, new to magic and already an Unspeakable, you really are something special." George commented.

"You have no idea" I responded, Turning to the others, I said "You must be Angelina, Fred, and Roxie, Nice to meet you too.

"You too" Angelina said as Roxie blushed and hid behind her mother. "We will have to have you over for dinner to learn more about you"

"I would love that Mrs. Weasley"

"Angie please, you are practically family."

"Thank you" I stammered.

Fred then cut in, "Are you really an Unspeakable?"

Laughing I replied, "it's only been about a day, so I can't answer any questions about it."

"Awwww" Fred said pouting. "What year are you going into?"

"I'm actually not going to be a student, although I am the age of a sixth year. I will be living in the castle though, being taught by Harry when he doesn't have class."

"Wow, Uncle Harry is going to teach you as well as the other students." Fred said, getting a mischievous grin on his face. "That means that he won't have time to catch us in the middle of a good prank."

"That's my son!" George said.

"Never worry Freddy, I will still be keeping a close eye on you and my eldest especially." Harry said, walking up to us with the rest of the family out of the vault.

"Uncle Harry, Ummmm… you must have heard me incorrectly. I said, Ummmm… you will have less time for you to help answer any questions we have for your homework. Yep That's what I said."

"Little rascal. I'd love to answer questions you have on homework, but in your two years of Hogwarts, I don't remember you ever coming to my office to ask any questions."

This comment got a big laugh out of Roxie.

"I don't recall you coming to me last year easy Roxanne"

"Don't call me that!" She said, coming out from behind her mother in an act of defiance.

"Okay, settle down Roxie, I'm just joking."

"You better be." She muttered.

Ginny then saved the awkward moment by shooing us out of Gringotts, and into the alley to get the shopping done.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we were in the alley, we quickly found ourselves separated from George and his family, although I thought I saw him drop something into James's Pocket, and found our way into Madame Malkins to buy robes.

"Hello dears, we have another one starting Hogwarts don't we?"

"Yes, Mam" Al said, proud to finally be going to the school.

And who is this new one?" she said, looking at me.

"This is my new apprentice. Agent X of the Unspeakables."

"Oh, so secretive. Well, we'll get you fitted for hogwarts robes," she said, gesturing Al into one of the fitting rooms, "and what will it be for you? Hogwarts too? You look that age." She asked me.

"Just normal everyday robes. He will not be attending classes at Hogwarts." Harry answered for me. Harry turned to me and said, "you will also need some official Unspeakable robes for formal events, such as the Cedric Diggory Yule Ball, Which is held every year. We can go by the department and pick some up tomorrow."

"Thanks" I said, wondering what the official Unspeakable robes looked like.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once both Al and I had been fitted for robes, and James had extension Charms cast on his, we were out of the shop, much to the joy of Al, who had developed an aversion to clothes shopping.

"Daaad? Can we go to Florean's Nooow?" Lily asked.

"We've only been to one shop Sweety. Harry replied. "We will go after Ollivanders while he is making Michael's wand."

"Ok" she said, not paying attention enough to be curious enough as why my wand had to be made, and instead focused on when she would be getting her treats.

We made our way to the different shops picking up everything from potions ingredients to quills to brass scales and telescopes. Al was getting more excited the more he got, and Lily even got a sugar quill from one of the street vendors to hold her over until we went to go get ice cream.

At Flourish and Blotts, they only picked up the third year books because Al could use James's first year books. Although the potters were well off, Harry pointed out that if they had the books lying around, then why buy new ones. The cashier then joked that that kind of logic is what will drive him out of business.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we had done all of our other shopping, there was one more store. Ollivanders. We walked into the shop, the small bell ringing as we opened the door. We had to wait for a while, and then Ollivander came walking to the front of his shop.

"Ahh, The Potter family. I was wondering when you would be coming in. Always an interesting day with you in the shop." Ollivander said vaguely.

"Actually today will be the most interesting time yet. My new apprentice," Harry said pointing at me, "will need a very interesting wand. But let's get a wand for my son first, keep you in anticipation."

"Well, now you have me curious." Ollivander responded, waving his wand, animating his tape measure to start taking Al's arm measurements.

"Is that your favorite word?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Ollivander didn't grace the question with a response, instead he went into the back, coming back with a wand box, he handed it to Al, saying "12 inches, Elm, with a Dra

With a wave, nothing happened, nothing.

"I guess not, although we are on the right track. Lets try the same wood." Ollivander put the wand in the box and went back into his shop. He came back out with another wand. "11 ¾ inches, Elm with a unicorn hair."

This one was it. Golden sparks started at the wand, as Al was staring at it in awe.

"Always new Elm would be for him, since your eldest came into my shop. Anyways, what is the excitement over your new apprentice."

"This is Michael Davis. Known publicly as Agent X of the Unspeakables. He doesn't have a magical core, but still is classed as a wizard because of an oddity of his soul."

"Wow. Now I see the agent status at such a young age. Well, my wands won't bond with him if he doesn't have a core."

"That's why the Department supplied the core. They thought that you could craft the wand." Harry said while pulling out the jar with the nundu hair.

Ollivanders eyes widened. "Well, you did say today was going to be interesting. I can do it. Is there any request on the wood?"

"I think that in fashion that Elder wood should be used, don't you think?" Harry answered.

"I would have to agree Mr. Potter. Mr. Davis seems like he needs a wand crafted with an affinity to soul magic, and while nundu hair would give the wand that affinity, with how it uses the soul to draw out magic, pairing it with elder wood would amplify the connection. Thank you Mr. Potter and Mr. Davis for giving me this once in a lifetime opportunity. I will owl you in the coming week when it is ready to be picked up; and would you please take down the silencing ward you put up on your way out?"

"Of course," Harry said, waving his wand as we exited the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After we left Ollivanders, we finally got on with the promised trip to Florean's which was everyone's favorite part of the day, except maybe Al, who was already polishing his wand sitting at the table as we waited for our ice cream. As we talked and ate, it was revealed to me that tomorrow evening we would be having a 'Family Dinner' at Grandma Molly's house. At that revelation, I got quite nervous. I met George and his family today, but I wondered how the rest of the Weasleys would be, and how they would all take the news of my weird situation.


	4. Dinner at the Weasleys

**Victoire's POV, Day After Ch. 3**

While we were eating a nice breakfast that Mum had prepared, A regal looking brown owl came flying through the window and flew straight to my dad while Dom and Louis were arguing about which quidditch team had the better seeker, the Tornadoes or the Arrows. Dad took the letter from the owl and took another bite of his food while he read.

"Kids, Grandma Molly is inviting us to dinner at her house. Make sure to be ready and dressed semi nice by five. And Vic," He said tuning to me, "Mom says to tell you that someone new will be coming. I don't know why she wanted to tell you specifically, I mean, what kind of matchmaking can she try to do at a family dinner?"

My first thought was that Grandma Molly was mocking me, because the only person who I could think of that could be coming to a family dinner would be Teddy's new girlfriend. I just hated her. I still had a huge crush on Teddy, and when he got sent to Spain on a diplomatic job after he graduated Hogwarts a couple years ago, we kept in touch, but recently, he had started to send pictures of him with this girl, Rosa I believe her name was, and his hair was always a bright shade of pink. I mean, even Rowling said that we would end up together, but Uncle Harry just had to keep him from reading those books. Something about his parents.

Then I thought that Grandma Molly wouldn't do something like that. She had tried to set me up with Teddy when he was still in Hogwarts, so she wouldn't tease me about his new girlfriend, It's just not in her blood.

So, I was utterly stumped. I finished my breakfast, while dad was finishing up getting ready for work. Before he was able to get out the door, another owl flew into the window and dropped off another letter for him. Since he was in a hurry, he took it before kissing mom and disappearing through the fireplace to Gringotts.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bill's POV.**

When I got to work, I went to the back room where all the human employees worked, and sat down at my desk. I didn't have much work to do today, just some remedial paperwork from my last expedition in Egypt. Ever since I had moved back to England to start a family, I had been missing the thrill of curse breaking full time in Egypt, although I still went there about once every two months. Before I got to work, I took the letter out that I got before I had to leave and started to read.

 _Dear Bill,_

 _I know that tonight is Molly's famous family dinner, and as she's probably told everyone, there will be someone new. That someone is my new ward, Michael Davis, he is 16, and would be going into sixth year at Hogwarts, which, although he will be at the school, he won't actually be a student because of circumstances that will be explained tonight. I am writing this letter because we both know your mom, and how she will probably try to set him up with Vic. Also, I don't exactly know how veela abilities work, and I'm saying that because Michael has an affinity for soul magic, and that's one of my possible theories._

 _I hope this warning serves you well,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _Order of Merlin - First class_

 _Head of Gryffindor house - Hogwarts_

My mind was going in a million directions at the new news. The first though was 'Oh No, Mom is up to her old tricks again.' Then moved onto, 'but someone new might be good for Victoire.' Finally, it was 'let's not try and set my daughter up with someone I haven't met.' my mind then thought to his affinity for soul magic, and how rare something like that is.

I started to write a letter back to Harry telling him that I'd see him later tonight, but then, I had an idea, binned the letter and started a new one.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thanks for warning me of the situation. I do believe that I would have overreacted tonight if I hadn't known about your new ward. Molly told me in our letter to tell Vic that someone new will be coming. By her reaction I think she thinks that it's Teddy's new girlfriend. Is there any time I can stop into meet the boy, if Mom is going to try and set them up, I'd like to at least meet the boy first._

 _Thanks,_

 _Bill Weasley._

I sent the letter of with a Gringotts owl and went back to work. Once I had finished all of my paperwork, A letter arrived from Harry saying that they were planning on heading out to mom's house at 6, so anytime before then would work, and I could stop by anytime.

It was around 4:30 when I finished the extra work that the goblins had me doing, moving gold, and the likes. I decided to go home and ask Fleur Harry's question about soul magic, and then go meet the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Michael's POV.**

This has been a really long day, and the worst part: it's only halfway over. Let me start from the beginning.

Breakfast went well, although Lily is still up to her antics, claiming that my food is better than hers. Today she claimed that it was because my plate was charmed.

After breakfast, Harry and I went to the Ministry, and to the Department of Mysteries, to get me fitted for robes. It took a lot longer than it should have because of my young age, and we had to wait for another unspeakable to come in with a rune scheme he had developed to hold transfigurations for longer then they would keep normally. Then, I learned that it hadn't been tested, so I had to keep still while the tailors kept trying to find the best way to integrate it into the robes.

After that whole fiasco, Harry came back and gave me an auror grade wand holster. When we went home, he then told me that Bill Weasley had requested to come over and meet me before dinner tonight.

I got some time to myself to call my mom, and she was excited about my new robes, and she was worrying if I was eating enough, and how I was getting along. Typical mom stuff.

And that's where I am now. In my room, lying on my bed, watching Sky fly around my room, worrying about why Bill would want to come and meet me before the dinner tonight at Molly's.

Then, a knock came on my door, as Sky flew back into my shirt pocket.

"Come in" I said, my nerves spiking more.

The door opened to Harry, and a tall redhead, who I assumed was Bill. Introductions were made, and Harry excused himself leaving me and Bill alone.

"Hey, I guess you are wondering why I came to meet you before dinner." Bill started.

"Less wondering, more worrying" I said.

Laughing, Bill said, "Well, I assure you there is nothing to worry about. I just wanted to warn you some things that will likely happen tonight. I came because it has to do with my eldest."

"Victoire right?" I asked, "What would that have to do with me?"

"Everything when Mom is involved" Bill chuckled again, diffusing some of the tension in the room. "You see Mom has a tendency to try and set up her kids and now grandkids up with people. This morning, in the invite we received to dinner Mom asked me to tell Vic specifically that someone new was coming to dinner. I think that she thinks that It's Teddy's new girlfriend, and that Molly wanted to warn her to not misbehave, because it is obvious to everyone that she had a thing for him. I also know that Teddy is working overtime in Spain this summer and will not be in attendance tonight."

"So Molly will try and set me up with your daughter?" I asked.

"Yep. also, in Harry's letter he asked about any connection between veela and soul magic, something I was told that Ollivander said you are proficient in."

"He actually said that my wand will have an affinity for it. We are going to get it sometime this week when he owls."

"Well, I still think that with your circumstance of a missing magical core will still keep my information relevant. I asked my wife if veela magic had anything to do with the soul, and she told me that the allure works as a defense mechanism and how it judges someone by their soul, because how she put it, 'the soul never lies'. I was thinking about this in your case, and I figured that your soul and it's connection is kind of naked without a core. Do you know that phrase wearing your heart on your sleeve?"

I nodded, as he continued.

"Well, I think that is what is kind of what is going on to your soul and veela magic. You are essentially bearing your soul for the veela magic to judge. So I just wanted to meet the man who has a better chance than most steal my daughter's heart.

"But I haven't even met her yet!" I said.

"And that statement just makes me like you more. You know she is beautiful because of her heritage, and yet you are concerned about her character. I have to go now, my kids must be wondering where I've gotten to." Bill said, getting up, and walking to the door before turning back to me. "That fairy in your pocket also helps boost my opinion of you. They are very choosy beings."

With that he walked out the door. My head was jumbled with a lot of thoughts. The first ones that came to mind were of those pretty girls from my old school who's looks didn't even make up for their god awful personalities. I realized that all I could do is hope for the best, and not be all pessimistic about everything.

After a little while more of letting Sky fly around my room, Harry came in and warned us that we'd be leaving in around half an hour. I hopped into the shower quickly and got ready for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **At the Burrow**

I still don't like the floo.

After a very uncomfortable slide on the floor, I got up quickly hoping that nobody saw, I looked around. The house was very homely, and It felt nice to be in. There were pictures up with many redheads smiling.

At that moment, the Potters started flooing in, and I was lead to the backyard where a huge table was set up, and who I assumed was Molly was setting it. She looked up as she saw us.

"Hello dears," she said, giving everyone a hug as she said hello. Getting to me, she said "and you must be Michael. You are always welcome here. Harry and Ginny already consider you like family, so I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Thank you Mam" I said, trying to be polite.

"None of that, either Molly or gram, or anything of the sort." Turning to the kids she said, "help me set the table while I go check on the food."

While we were going back to the kitchen to get the silverware, we heard the floo activate, and saw George and his family walk out.

"Hey kids, is mom out back?" George asked

"Yep" Al said.

After getting the napkins and silverware to the backyard, we started to put it all out, and I finally got the opportunity to talk to Fred.

"So, I've heard that you and James are Hogwarts resident pranksters."

"You bet. We have had a competition each year to see who can get away with the most pranks, and by 'get away with', we mean, less point loss and detentions."

"Who is winning so far?"

James piped in at that moment with "Me obviously"

Fred was about to retort when both Percy and his family walked outside followed by Ron, Hermione and their kids and everybody, including me got wrapped up in hugs and introductions.

After all that had quieted down, Molly said, "Well, we're just waiting on Bill, we should all sit down, they'll be here soon."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Victoire's POV**

As I stepped through the floo, I was very anxious. I really didn't want to meet Teddy's new girlfriend. I had figured that there really couldn't be anyone else that would be coming to a family dinner.

I stepped out into the familiar sights and smells of the Burrow, the knot tightening in my stomach. I waited for the rest of my family, and walked behind them into the backyard.

I looked around the table, and was surprised that I didn't see Teddy's signature purple hair that he wore when only with family.

What I did see, was a boy, around my age, sitting next to Lily. I watched as he went in and tickled her, getting a good amount of laughter.

"Here they are," Molly said, coming over for the customary hugs.

The boy looked up and we locked eyes. Then he smiled. My senses felt on fire. 'Wow. I could watch him smile forever' I thought. 'Where did that come from?' my thoughts then added.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Michael POV**

I sat down at the table next to Lily. she was becoming one of my favorites of the family because of her never-ending energy, and her cuteness. Oh, and the fact that I could always make her laugh. While Molly finished setting out the food, I leaned over and started tickling Lily before we were able to eat, so there was no chance of us making a mess. She started laughing while I heard Molly say,

"Here they are". I looked up, and saw Bill and his family. My eyes went straight to Victoire and we kind of just stared at each other for a while. Finally, she went to sit down, across from Lily on the other side of the table.

"Before we eat," George said, "I know we are all curious about the boy here" pointing to me.

After a nudge from Harry, who was sitting on my other side, I started. "Hi, my name is Michael Davis, also known as Agent X of the Unspeakables. I am 16, and from America, and just learned that magic was real a couple days ago. When I learned about magic, I also learned that I had no magical core, but that my soul still had the same deeper connection to the earth that wizards have, so I couldn't be called a muggle. Right now I am Harry's apprentice, and I will be at Hogwarts this year but not actually taking classes. Oh, and I still get a wand. That about sums me up."

I sat down to silence, as people were digesting what I had just said.

"Why the unspeakables?" Percy asked.

"Because apparently my mom was an agent, and they have a need for someone with my powers. I will become a full fledged agent after I become of age."

"Wicked" Hugo and Ron said at the same time in a cute father son moment.

Dinner was nice. Molly's cooking really was good. I kept looking back and forth from Victoire to my plate, although glad I wasn't drooling and staring. She is really pretty, but I don't think I'd consider anyone drool worthy. I was surprised that often, our eyes would meet when I'd go to look at her.

Before we went home, she pulled me aside and asked if she could write. I said yes of course, and went to sleep with dreams of an almost drool worthy witch.


End file.
